


The Reunion Date

by SisterWine



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Gen, How do you tell your classmates you're a....?, M/M, Reunions suck, Searching for a date, Thief, What kind of shampoo do you use?, anywhere but here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterWine/pseuds/SisterWine
Summary: Summary: Remy's high school reunion is coming up and he is in need of a date. AU.Disclaimer: Remy, Jean-Luc and Henri LeBeau as well as Logan, BellaDonna (mentioned) and Rogue (mentioned) belong to 20th Century Fox and Marvel Comics. I make no claim to them nor do I seek any profits made from writing this. This is purely for entertainment and fiction.





	The Reunion Date

Unlocking his small postbox and opening the door, Remy reached in and slid out a small stack of envelopes. A crisp white envelope sat on top of the pile and held the return address of the high school he attended ten years prior. "Reunion?" Remy groaned. Closing the door and locking it before removing the key and walking out of the post office, he stared at the return address as he made it all the way back to his old gray Jeep Wrangler and climbed in the driver's seat. He sat there for a long while, staring at the writing, not even attempting to open the envelope. Sighing and tucking the stack under his right thigh, Remy started the engine and made his way out of the parking slot, on the side of the street.

He followed the road to the freeway and made his way to the on ramp, following the flow of the ever-slowing traffic until he saw the sign for Exit 315. Exiting the freeway and stopping at the bottom of the hill to turn left, to go to North Scottsdale, his eye caught a man standing on the corner with a cardboard sign of "Anywhere But Here" scrawled in black lettering. He stared at the words for a long moment and then blinked up at the man holding the sign with both hands. When the light turned green, Remy turned the corner and drove for another mile and a half until he came to the gate of his upscale condo building, The Palisades. Pulling into his covered space, after entering the gate code and waiting for the gate to slowly slide open, he put the jeep in park and shut off the engine. 

Remy hadn't bothered to get out or even move. Instead, he stared at the wall, in front of him and found himself flinching at the memories of his classmates and the hell they put him through. He had dropped out and did his best to forget about the horrible experience but his father wouldn't hear of it and forced Remy to reapply himself. When he did finally graduate, he hadn't bothered going to the walk but instead, chose to have his diploma mailed to him. The evening sun had gone down and the overhead lighting sparked to life. Removing the envelope from under his leg, he sighed and stared at the address, one last time, before tearing off one side and slipping the folded paper out. Unfolding the paper and staring at the large black print, he swallowed in terror of what his attendance might bring.

 

NEW ORLEANS HIGH SCHOOL  


CLASS OF 1997!!!  


COME JOIN YOUR FRIENDS  


AND REMINISCE!

Remy read the details at the bottom of the page, followed by the date of the event and debated over RSVPing for rushed tickets. He couldn't bring himself to wonder if BellaDonna was attending and shuddered at the thought of asking Rogue to be his date when she made it clear that they were through. In fact, for the past 20 years, he had made it a point to avoid that particular topic of his life at all costs. It wasn't that he was ashamed of who he was or where he was from. Just the opposite. Remy had made a good life for himself and had taken up the art of Retrieval Specialist, or tracking down missing persons and seeing to it that they were returned home safely. It had been a good living, too, but was more than not lonely and time consuming. His personal life and professional life had suffered a terrible juxtaposition that left him feeling very hollow at best.

Letting out his breath and folding the paper back before shoving it back into the envelope, Remy gathered his things and exited the vehicle before locking it and turning on the alarm. By now, darkness had fallen completely and the dark walkway was illuminated by small orange spots of light, on the pavement. Remy turned the corner and walked down the narrow breezeway before turning left again and stopping at his front door. He unlocked it and stepped inside, dropping the stack of envelopes onto the small round table beside the door followed by his black vinyl overnight bag he had slung over his shoulder by the strap, to the right. Flicking on the switch on the wall, he was greeted with a half-empty flat and an edgy silence. Closing the door behind him, he locked the deadbolt and turned to make his way over to the kitchen, on the far left and press the blinking button, indicating he had unheard messages.

Remy listened to his messages of business and one of a canceled dinner date for the next evening as he rummaged through the tubs of left overs, in the refrigerator. The last message had been that of his brother, Henri, reminding him that Jean-Luc's birthday was in a few weeks and that the patriarc had requested the entire Thieves Guild to attend his birthday dinner as he had an announcement to discuss. Another groan as Remy removed a tub of chili from the top shelf and closed the door. He removed the lid and shoved the bowl into the microwave and pushing the 1 minute timer and then START, he turned to hear the cordless phone ring. His small kitchen took up one corner of the condo with the sink placed in the corner and the cabinets and countre stretching either direction to the left and right. Bare granite countretops and cast-iron sink, sat under semi-glossed white cabinets with plenty of room for his few plates and even fewer tumblers and mugs. Polished hardwood floors ran throughout the condo, only stopping at the bedroom where deep gray shag rug covered the flooring.

The phone rang again and competed with the dinging microwave, announcing his chili was hot. Taking the few steps back over to the far left of the kitchen, Remy scooped up the hand-held and pushed the TALK button as he wedged it between his ear and right shoulder before making his way back over to silence the microwave and remove the tub of chili. "Oui, Henri," he sighed. Dividing his attention between listening to his brother and retrieving a spoon from the second drawer on the left, between the sink and the stove, along the right side of the row of cabinets, Remy silently wished to just be left alone. "Yes, I know poppa's birthday is in a few weeks. Yes. Got your message, a minute ago. I jus' got home, 'bout to sit down an' eat and den, I will call him." He paused to listen to Henri remind him of the time difference. "Oui, I know Nawlins is two hours ahead of Arizona. Oui, I know what time it is, here. Do you?" Annoyed, Remy took a breath and told Henri that he would call him back in the morning and promptly hung up, not waiting for the elder brother to reply.

~~~~~~~~~

After relaxing and finishing his supper, Remy kicked off his gray sneakers and sank into his plush off-white sofa. With phone in hand, he dialed his father's number and let it ring. He let it ring three times before hearing a familiar voice answer. He knew Jean-luc wouldn't be asleep but, instead would be slaving at his desk, buried under paperwork and the latest plans for the next big heist. "Poppa, sorry to call so late but Henri says dere is a dinner, soon. Yea?" He listened as his adoptive father filled him in on the details and stressed for both Remy and his brother to be there. No exceptions. Pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to divert the headache he could feel starting, Remy agreed and told his father they would be there.

He had been away from home for two weeks and felt as if he were staying in someone else's home. The sofa ran perpendicular with the tall windows with heavy white drapes he kept closed while he was away. To his left saw the medium sized white stone fireplace, at the foot and spread into the area was a large white shag area rug. A tall ninety-one inch flat screen mounted to the far wall, on the other side of his bedroom and to his right, across from the kitchen, sat a dining/work area he used quite frequently. He hadn't managed to keep any family photos on the walls yet, they were not completely void of art. During his previous occupation, Remy had finagled a few pieces of Monet and Degas that were placed selectively around the unit. In many ways, Remy lived as a bachelour but also as a wealthy businessman that jet-setted around constantly.

"I'm jus' busy, poppa. Got clients linin' up and den, gotta go to de reunion at NOLA High. Jus' a headache." He paused as Jean-luc asked him question after invasive question about his current romance status. "I... I don't know yet. Mebbe, I rent a date or som'ting." Another pause as his second line beeped in. "Poppa, I gotta go. Other line's waitin'." Remy listened to his father's plea for him to settle down and raise a family but Remy was only concerned with answering the other line. "Oui, poppa. I git right on dat. Bon nuit." Clicking over to his second line, he listened to the distraught woman, from Prescott, tell him about her teenaged daughter running away with two older boys she had only met a week prior.

Remy did his best to calm the woman down and tell her to get some rest and that he would meet her for breakfast, to sort out the details. As they said their goodbyes and Remy hung up, he sat there and wondered how the coming weeks would play out. He knew better than to purposely miss a Guild meeting, birthday or not, but groaned at the thought of actually attending his twenty-year reunion. Leaning back and closing his eyes, Remy stretched himself out and relaxed into the sofa, thinking about the man on the side of the road that held the inviting sign. Remy had only taken a glance at the man but had somehow remembered the man's face looking as his must have looked in the man's eyes; desperate.

The words of the sign had managed to spring up several times in his dreams; ANYWHERE BUT HERE. Remy searched his dream for the holder but found nothing but a shadow holding the sign. Opening his eyes and yawning, he pushed himself up, off the sofa and forced himself across the open living room to the master bedroom's open double doors. As he sat down on the edge of the bed, he shrugged out of his blue jeans and white, button-up shirt to fall back, onto the cushy queen-sized, pillow top bed and fall sound asleep, only waking a few hours later to crawl under the covers. Again, his dreams were haunted by the man holding the revelation, on the side of the road. 

 

Continued.


End file.
